Love Or Something Like it
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: When Roger dies, and Joanne moves away, Mimi and Maureen bond, perhaps more then friends? MaureenMimi. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Or Something Like it.**

Mimi looked around The Life Café, her eyes scanning the usually alive restaurant. But today was different, nobody was drinking, nobody was laughing, the only noise that could be heard was sobbing. The usual inappropriate body contact, replaced by an uncomfortable hug, followed by an "I'm sorry."

_I can't believe you left me here, I was supposed to go first not you. Now I have to deal with all the pain and suffering alone. How could you do this to me, you said you loved me, you said you would always be around. Now I have to deal with your family, most importantly your mother…will she ever stop crying? _

Mimi's scanning eyes came to a stop on Roger's mother. Joanne was speaking to her, and was now wrapping her into a soothing hug, something Joanne was always good at. The lawyer seemed to at least calm Mrs. Davis down a bit.

"Hey." A voice from behind her called out, causing her to pull her eyes away.

"Hey Collins." Mimi weakly smirked.

"How are you doing?" Collins kindly asked.

"Please don't…" Mimi quietly said. "I had enough of that today, and I lied every time. I'm not okay, I'm a mess, I lost the love of my life, and hearing that question keeps reminding me that it's real."

"Sorry…" Collins said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay…" Mimi replied, and then turned around to give the taller man a hug. He was the only one who understood. They both lost the same thing, and right now all she wanted him to do was hold her. "Tell me its okay Collins. Tell me everything is going to get better."

Collins pulled her in close, rocking their bodies together, while whispering words of comfort into her ear. After a couple of minutes, Mimi pulled away from the hug, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I can't do this anymore…" Mimi said. "I need to get out of here."

"Do you want me to come with?" Collins asked with worry.

Mimi shook her head. "No, I'm just going back to the loft."

Collins watched with sadness as the dancer fled the restaurant, he was scared for her, and scared she was going to do something she regretted.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked, his eyes witnessing the entire thing from the back of the room.

Collins shrugged. "It's going to take time."

Mimi ran into the loft, tears now pouring down her face. The fact that Roger was gone forever finally hitting, and hitting her hard, causing a pool of water and emotion to escape from her eyes. She slammed the door shut and then scanned around the empty loft for a place to sulk. She wanted to be alone and didn't want anyone to find her. Quickly she made it to the bathroom, and climbed in the tub, pulling the curtain closed, where she let the rest of her tears drain.

_How could you do this to me?_

After what seemed like an hour, Mimi sat in the tub, her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her. Just as she was about to get up and wash off her face, she heard giggling, and then the bathroom door opened up.

"See…" Maureen's voice could be heard. "I told you no one would be here."

Mimi's mouth fell open, was Joanne and Maureen going to have sex at a time like this?

"But what if somebody walks in?" The other voice asked, indicating that it wasn't Joanne after all.

Mimi flew a hand over her mouth to try and stop herself from gasping out loud, Maureen was about to have sex with another women.

"That's why I picked the bathroom." Maureen slyly replied, her fingers now locking the door. "Problem solved."

Before Mimi could interrupt anything, she heard more giggling.

"Mmmm Maureen, you're like a professional."

"More like a Goddess." Maureen corrected. "Say it…" The diva then demanded.

"You're a goddess." The girl replied, "Oh Maureen" She moaned. "You're my goddess" The word now repeating until Maureen satisfied her.

"Now…" Maureen smirked, while pulling the girl closer, and then processed to seductively whisper in her ear, "Its time for you to pleasure your goddess."

Mimi covered her ears through the entire thing, not wanting to come out in the middle of Maureen's fun time. Finally after what seemed like forever, the two ended their fun.

"Let's do this again sometime." The girl brightly said, while she wrote down her number on Maureen's hand. "I'd be happy to make your sadness disappear again."

Maureen only smirked as she read the number, and then let the girl give her a kiss on the cheek, before she happily bounced out of the bathroom.

Maureen closed the door, sighed, and then scrubbed the number off of her hand. Once the number was completely off, she reached in her pocket and grabbed a cigarette, quickly lighting it up. Sure the sex she just had made her forget about the lost of her friend, but that was only temporary, and now the sadness was seeping back in.

Right has Maureen exhaled some smoke, Mimi pulled back the shower curtain to reveal herself.

Maureen jumped back in fear. "Jesus Christ!"

Mimi glared at her, a little bit of anger building up inside. "Nice way to respect the lost of one of your good friends."

Maureen was speechless, the only thing she could do was watch as Mimi stormed out of the bathroom, and slam the door in her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yeah...I plan on making this a Maureen/Mimi fic. So if you don't like them together, then I wouldn't read the rest of the story...**

**Title might change... **

**My first chapter was based off of the movie Catch and Release (Such a good movie! I don't own it!) That's the only idea i'm going to take from that movie, the rest of the story will hopefully come from my mind! **

**I don't Own Rent.**

**Enjoy the rest of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Collins, Mark and Mimi were all gathered in the loft, the three of them going through some of Roger's things, when a knock on the door stopped them.

Mark rushed over to get it; he then moved out of the way to reveal Maureen. She slowly walked in with a depressed look on her face and a ratty duffle bag in her hand.

The diva eyed her three friends, and then said, "Joanne kicked me out…she's moving to Chicago…"

Collins nodded while walking over to the couch. "Well say hello to your new bed."

"Thanks!" Maureen sarcastically replied, with a fake smile on her face. "So…" She began while heading into the kitchen where there were various things scattered everywhere. "What did I walk in on?"

"Just looking through some things…" Mark replied.

Maureen reached out, picking up a picture. "Roger's things?"

"Yeah." Mimi slowly nodded.

"Sounds depressing…" Maureen bluntly replied.

"Kind of is." Collins said. "But it's fun to think about all the good memories."

Maureen only nodded as she placed the picture back down, and then sat back and watched from a stool.

"So why Chicago?" Mark finally asked, while he scanned through some other pictures.

"Her job…" Maureen answered. "I was going to go with her, but she had enough of me and my games."

"The tango?" Mark smirked.

Maureen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Sure…"

"When is she leaving?" Mimi asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Tomorrow afternoon, one or two maybe, why?"

"No reason." Mimi said, and then carried on with what she was doing.

The next day, Mimi briskly walked down the street, she wanted to make it to Joanne's apartment in time to say goodbye.

"Mimi?" Joanne asked with surprise as she pulled the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"Maureen told us…" Mimi answered. "You're really going?"

Joanne nodded while she moved out of the way to let the dancer in. "Yeah…its time to get away."

"From the depression?" Mimi asked.

Joanne's face fell. "I didn't mean that…I just…"

"It's okay, I understand." Mimi stated. "I don't blame you really. You're leaving Maureen behind too?"

Joanne slowly nodded. "Yeah…she's not ready for a relationship. Heaven knows she wouldn't leave New York for anything either, not even to be with me in Chicago."

"Did you have a choice?" Mimi asked. "I mean to stay here, or to move away for business?"

Joanne hesitated before she replied. "I had a choice. I guess on some level I knew Maureen and I wouldn't work out…it just seemed easier to blame it on the job…"

"I hope everything works out for you." Mimi said, and then walked over to give the lawyer a hug. "I'm going to miss you. You were the only sane one of the group."

Joanne giggled. "You still have Mark."

"And his dame camera." Mimi laughed, and then pulled away.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Joanne pulled her into another hug.

"Hey…" Joanne whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." Mimi quietly replied, while she relaxed into Joanne's soothing embrace.

When Mimi arrived back to her new home, which was the loft, her eyes quickly fell on Maureen, who was sitting on the couch, where Roger used to normally sit, her eyes glued to the small TV.

"Hey…" Mimi softly said.

"Hey…" Maureen replied with out making eye contact.

Slowly Mimi made her way over to the couch and sat on the empty side of the couch, Maureen then took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Sorry…"

"For?"

"The bathroom scene…I didn't know you were in there?" Maureen answered.

"It's okay…" Mimi said. "I mean it was a little rude, but it took my mind off of things."

Maureen only nodded in response, and then went back to watching TV. Mimi curled up on the couch and closed her eyes, the sound of the television luring her into a slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So it's not really turning out like I am hoping...but I guess time will only tell as I keep writing...**

**Oh! and i forgot to tell you this in the first chapter...the _italic_, are Mimi's thoughts, so if you see that again, that is what Mimi is thinking...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimi was curled up on the couch one evening reading a magazine when Mark entered the loft. Mimi and him exchanged glances, before Mark disappeared into his room to put his camera away, he then came back out and joined Mimi on the couch.

"Hey…" Mark said, pulling Mimi from her magazine.

Mimi's eye's shifted up, a small smile resting on her lips. "Hey."

Mark took in a deep breath, before he began to talk again. "How are you feeling?"

Mimi sighed, she hated this question. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. "I mean the only time I seen you leave the loft, was to go to work…we can go out if you'd like? I can take you out for dinner or something."

Mimi gave him a friendly smile, and placed her hand on his knee. "That's really sweet Mark, but I think I'll pass…I was actually just about to head out."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mark kindly asked. "Collins and Maureen are out doing god only knows…I could keep you company…"

"No thanks…" Mimi said while standing up, her eyes reading the concern look on the filmmakers face. "It's okay Mark, I'm fine. I was going to go to The Life and grab a quick drink and then come back, and I'd really prefer to be alone right now too…"

Mark nodded. "Okay…well if you need anything…"

"I know." Mimi said with a roll of her eyes, while she pulled her coat over her shoulders. "Just ask…"

Mimi inhaled a breath of relief once she was out on the streets. She was now wondering how Roger handled Mark and Collins when he was in depressed mode. All they did was ask if she was okay half the time, which would only make her feel worse. Now that she was feeling worse, she wanted to forgot, so she dug through her pockets for some money, and then made a trip to see The Man.

When Mimi arrived back at the loft, she was glad to see Mark and Collins were sound asleep in each of their rooms. Her eyes then went to the couch to see if Maureen was asleep but the diva was no where to be found. Shrugging Mimi made her way into her bedroom, and pulled out her smack and needle and started to prepare.

She was so into what she was doing, she didn't even hear the door to the bedroom slowly open.

Maureen quietly snuck into the room, trying her best not to wake the sleeping dancer, unaware that Mimi was in fact not sleeping. When she noticed Mimi huddled on the bed, with the lights on, Maureen smiled, and then just barged in.

"Hey Meems. Glad you're up; I just wanted to return the shoes I borrowed…" Her voice trailed when her eyes caught what Mimi was up to. "What are you doing…?"

Mimi jumped at the sudden intrusion, her body quickly covering the substance. "Nothing!"

Maureen walked over to the bed, angrily ripping the white powder out of Mimi's hands. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Maureen!" Mimi shouted. "Give it back!"

"No!" Maureen yelled. "You went through hell trying to get off this stuff…I'm not going to let you go back!"

"But I need it!" Mimi said.

"No you don't." Maureen replied while she fled the room, and ran to the bathroom, Mimi rapidly following behind her.

"Maureen don't!" Mimi shouted.

But it was to late, Maureen flush the smack down the toilet.

"Why!" Mimi cried. "Why did you do that?"

"You're much better then that Mimi." Maureen firmly said as she left the bathroom.

"I don't care I needed it!" Mimi said, and then grabbed Maureen buy the shoulder and spun her around. "I can't believe you just wasted good stuff like that."

"It wasn't good." Maureen stated. "You know what happens…you don't want to go down that road again."

"But I need to forget!" Mimi said she then hit Maureen on the shoulder out of frustration. "I can't believe you!" Mimi yelled again, while delivering another punch to the diva's shoulder.

By this time Collins and Mark ran out of their rooms to witness the blow up.

"You're so selfish." Mimi shouted while hitting Maureen again, tears now streaming down her face. "You don't care about anyone else as long as you're happy."

Maureen smirked, the punches coming from Mimi not really affecting her. She knew Mimi wasn't mad at her, this was Mimi's way of letting out her anger and sadness, the dancer hadn't cried since the day Roger died, so Maureen let her take her aggravation out on her.

"It's okay…" Maureen said softly.

Mimi punched Maureen again, her punches getting weaker by the second. "No it's not okay!"

Mark began to walk over to try and stop this, but Collins put a hand in front of him and shook his head. "Let this carry out on its own…" The professor said with out taking his eyes off of the two women. Mark eyed Collins doubtfully but then turned back to Maureen and Mimi.

"I hate you!" Mimi said with another punch. "Why did you do it!" Punch "Why did you do this to me you selfish ass hole." Punch. "Why did you leave me." This time Mimi held up her hand and slapped Maureen across the face.

Maureen shook off the pain, and then wrapped her arms around the younger girl, holding her close. "Shhh, its okay sweetie."

Mimi tried to get out of the embrace, but Maureen pulled her in tighter. "It's not okay. I miss him."

"Everything is going to be fine." Maureen whispered.

Finally Mimi gave up, her body relaxing into Maureen's, her face now buried on Maureen's chest, as a water fall of tear's left her eyes. Maureen stroked Mimi's hair with one hand, while the other soothingly ran up and down her back. Maureen whispered calming words into Mimi's ear while she leaned up against the wall, and then slowly slid the both of them down, so Maureen's back was resting up against the wall, with Mimi lying in between her legs, her body curled against Maureen's chest.

Mark and Collins slowly approached the two.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

Maureen looked up. "Check her room, I think she might be starting to use again."

Mark nodded and walked into the room, while Collins stayed behind.

"You going to stay like that?" Collins asked.

Maureen took a glance down towards the sobbing dancer, who was clutched to Maureen's shirt for dear life. "Until she calms down."

Collins nodded, his attention then shifting to Mark's when the filmmaker came out of Mimi's room.

"I only found one needle and nothing else…" Mark said. "This had to be her first time. Collins and I always walk her to work; this was the first time she went out on her own."

"Okay, well let's go to bed. Hopefully she wore herself out for the night." Collins stated.

Collins kindly tossed a blanket over the two women, before heading back to bed himself. Mark stood there eyeing the two.

"Are you going to be able to sit like that all night?" Mark asked.

Maureen nodded. "I'll be fine."

Mark stood there for a few more moments, his eyes unsurely watching, until he turned away and headed into his room.

Mimi finally calmed down, her body now fully relaxed into the diva's, the warm body heat causing her to move a little closer. She felt Maureen pull her in a little closer, her hands now peacefully running up her back, the comfort of it all finally pulling her into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry, the story will get a little less depressing...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mimi slowly woke up the next morning, her eyes falling on the window where she saw the cold February wind blow. Her body shivered at the thought of the chilly weather, so she snuggled in even closer to the source of heat that was currently surrounding her.

"Mimi…" came a whisper.

Mimi tightly shut her eyes; she wasn't ready to be woken up yet. "Mmm…"

"It's time to get up." Maureen gently replied.

"But it's cold." Mimi said, as she tucked her head under Maureen's chin.

Maureen sighed. "Well my ass is numb, and I have to take a piss, so please get up."

Mimi held on tighter, taking in the last few minutes of warmth which was going to disappear any second.

"Fine…I'll just pee here then. Let me know how it feels when it leaks through my pants, and on to your stomach." Maureen said.

"Fine." Mimi huffed, while she reluctantly pulled away from her heat source. "I hope you're happy when I freeze to death."

"I'll be happy when my ass wakes up, and my bladder is empty." Maureen replied while she slowly stood up and stretched all the kinks out of her body. She then made a mad dash for the bathroom, leaving a pouting Mimi behind.

Mark then exited his room, his then eyes landed on Mimi who had a blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulder. "Morning." The filmmaker called out cautiously.

Mimi's head turned in Mark's direction, her puffy eyes meeting his. "Morning."

"You like sitting on the ground?" Mark smirked.

Mimi looked around, a small smiling hitting her lips. "I guess so…"

"Come on I'll make us some coffee." Mark smiled.

Mimi nodded, and slowly stood up, the blanket closing in around her body while she made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Collins and Maureen joined the two.

There was a comfortable silence flowing through the kitchen as everyone roamed around, and made themselves breakfast, or read the Village Voice.

"I'm sorry." Mimi finally spoke up, her quiet voice breaking the silence and capturing everyone's attention. "For last night, I couldn't handle it and I needed a hit so badly…just hoping that maybe it would make me forget…"

"It's okay…" Collins spoke. "You had a break down, things like that happen."

"You think I should go back to Life Support?" Mimi nervously asked.

"I kept going after Angel died…it helped me a little." Collins said. "Plus I had you guys."

"Will you come with me?" Mimi asked.

"I have a teaching gig at NYU today…" Collins sighed.

Mimi then shifted to Mark.

"I'm working for Buzzline again…I'm going to be gone all day."

"I'll go." Maureen chirped while she poured herself a bowl of cereal. "I'm jobless, and I need some support so I can get over Joanne."

"Okay…" Mimi said. "I'm going to go get ready."

Maureen nodded while she stuffed a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"Oh and Maureen…" Mimi timidly trailed. "Thank you for last night. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, but I want to thank you for stopping me from going back…and well…for comforting me all night…"

"No problem." Maureen smirked.

Once Mimi disappeared into her room, Collins and Mark eyed the diva.

"Yeah Mo…that was really nice of you." Collins said.

Maureen shrugged while she tossed her bowl into the sink. "I may seem like a self-centered bitch, but when my friends need me, I care."

Mark even agreed with this statement. "True…"

A few hours later Maureen and Mimi left the Life Support meeting and started heading back to the loft.

"I'm not trying to sound pessimistic or anything." Maureen began. "But that meeting didn't really help me at all…"

Mimi let out a small giggle. "It was your first meeting."

"Probably my last one too…"

"You're not going back?" Mimi asked.

"Not when I have a better way of getting over things." Maureen stated.

Mimi looked over at her with confusion. "How?"

"Drinking and sex." Maureen replied.

"Maureen…I can understand the drinking part, but sex? Sex is like a drug too…it comes with consensus."

"I know mother…but every now and then I like to feel good." Maureen replied with a satisfied smile on her face.

Mimi just shook her head, while the two kept walking. "Lets take the subway, it's faster."

Maureen nodded and the two headed in the subway direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Mimi?" Maureen called out from her current position behind the island in the kitchen. "You want to go grab a drink or something?"

Mimi pulled her eyes off of the small TV in front of her, her attention now on Maureen. "I would do anything to get out of this loft."

Maureen smiled while she walked out in front and held out her arm. "Well come on then, it's my treat."

Mimi bounced off the couch and looped her arm with Maureen's. "Ooo you're spending your money on me, I must be special."

Maureen giggled. "Okay…so it's really Marks treat. But nobody has to know that."

"Well either way I don't have to pay so…"

Maureen nodded. "Right…so lets go get drunk…or buzzed because I don't think thirteen dollars and twenty three cents will get us very far…"

"At least it will get us something." Mimi smirked, and the two headed out the door, and down to the Life.

"So Mo answer me this…" Mimi began only pausing so she could take a sip of her beer. "Who was better in bed…Mark or Joanne?"

An amused smile tugged at Maureen's lips. "Nice question. Um…they were both good."

Mimi snorted. "Come on…it's just you and me, you can tell me the truth."

Maureen playfully rolled her eyes. "Okay the truth, they were both good. But if I had to choose I would definitely choose Joanne. Mark didn't really like trying new things, he just sort of got to the point of it and that was it. I mean it was good, but I like to be adventurous during sex. Now Joanne she was adventurous, she loved trying new stuff, she also showed me a couple of new things. She knew when to be rough, and when to be gentle, oh man that lawyer got freaky in bed, and I loved it!"

Maureen's eyes feel to the floor for a second as some memories went through mind, while Mimi watched in silence. Finally the diva's head lifted up, a sly smirk hitting her lips.

"How about you? Roger or Benny?"

"Roger." Mimi answered with out a doubt. "Benny would make these weird noises in bed…I practically giggled the whole time with him. Roger now he was amazing…best I've ever been with."

Maureen nodded. "I can picture that…"

The girls laughed and talked for a few more hours, neither of them noticing how fast time was flying by, until the bartender told them it was closing time.

"Okay I have another question." Maureen said brightly as the two walked down the sidewalk. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Mimi giggled, a gust of cold air now causing her to move closer to Maureen. "Yes, and not just one, I've kissed two."

Maureen gasped. "Oh my god, now you have to tell me who and where?"

"Not fair." Mimi playfully whined. "That's two questions in a row."

Maureen shrugged. "My game, my rules."

"Since when."

"Since now." Maureen grinned.

Mimi sighed. "Okay, the first one was with my best friend, but it didn't mean anything, we only did it because we were trying to get these two guys to kiss each other."

Maureen laughed. "Guys will do anything to see two girls kiss. Okay and the other."

"My second one was with my crush."

Maureen stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth now hanging open. "Hold the phone…you had a crush on a girl?"

Mimi couldn't help but giggle towards Maureen's reaction. "Yup when I was sixteen, she was my next door neighbor. Apparently she had a crush on me too, because we made out for hours."

"But I thought…" Maureen tried but was still a little shocked.

"I was straight." Mimi finished for her. "I'm a little bit of both. I actually don't really like to label myself as anything; it's whoever I am attracted too I guess. Bi would be the correct term, you should know."

Maureen shook her head. "No way, I am done with guys. I hate them, I mean I love to tease them and have fun with them, but I will never date them again."

"But you will have sex with them?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maureen sighed. "Okay, so I'm Bi. But to make it clear the only gender I will "Fall" for are girls."

"Fair enough." Mimi said. "Now start walking again, I'm cold and want to get back to the loft."

Maureen smirked while she began walking again. "Well it's your lucky day Mimi."

"Why is that?"

Maureen lifted her arm and wrapped it around Mimi's shoulders. "Because I just so happen to be amazing at giving off body heat."

Mimi smiled at the gesture and moved in closer, her arms now sliding under Maureen's jacket and around her waist.

"I know another way I can make you warm when we get back to the loft." Maureen smirked.

Mimi laughed. "Let me guess, you just drank a few beers, and now you want to have sex…Maureen are you using me to forget about Joanne."

Maureen shrugged. "It was worth a shot wasn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maureen?" Mimi whispered while she gently shook the diva awake.

Maureen slightly turned, an incoherent mumble leaving her lips before burring her face into the cushions of the couch. Mimi sighed; she then used her index finger and gently ran it down the bridge of Maureen's nose.

"What." Maureen muttered her eyes still closed.

"I need you to walk me to work." Mimi said while her hand unknowingly started to play with Maureen's hair. "Collins and Mark usually do it, but for some reason both of them are MIA."

"You're a big girl." Maureen said. "Walk yourself. I'm still fighting off the hangover from Collins big drunken night at the Life."

"Please." Mimi begged. "I wouldn't ask you if there wasn't a reason why I needed you to walk me…and wait for me until my shift is over. I'm only dancing one song tonight so we won't have to be there long." Mimi paused while she waited for answer, and when she didn't get one she carried on. "You can watch if you want…there will also be other girls there…and you're single…and I'll get you in for free…"

Maureen's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Okay let's go."

Maureen was wide awake as she sat back and watched the entertainment play out in front of her. She used to come to the Cat Scratch all the time and never once took a second glance at Mimi since she was a good friend, and Roger's girlfriend. But tonight was different; she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the dancer. Just as the two friends locked eyes, their path was crossed by another dancer. The dancer down dancing for Maureen, and only for Maureen. Maureen frowned a little, she had to admit she was enjoying the Mimi sight, but then again Maureen enjoyed any half naked sight of a woman, so she let the random dancer give her a show.

Mimi's face fell. It was weird, but she for some reason felt a little bit of jealous run up her spine. Shrugging it off Mimi looked in another direction and carried on with her job.

After Mimi's shift was done she headed into the back to clean up before heading home. This was the part she hated; all the dancers hated this part because the big bouncer guy would come in the back and harass them all. Quickly Mimi wiped some make up off her face and then pulled on her coat. She thought she was in the clear until she saw him…the guy she dreaded Harassment Steve they called him. But nobody could do anything about it since his brother owned the place.

This was the reason Mimi needed someone to come to work with her. When Collins was there Steve didn't even look at Mimi, deathly afraid of the professor. Mark was even helpful in this situation. Steve was a big guy and could probably waste Mark, but he for some reason took the harassment down a notch when Mark was there. He would still steal in an ass slap when the filmmaker's head was turned, but that was better then what he would usually try and do.

Mimi only hoped Maureen would have some kind of affect on Steve, hoping the diva would some how give off an angry presence that would scare Steve away. Mimi kept glancing at the door hoping Maureen would burst through any second, stopping Steve in his tracks. But her hope faded as Steve walked closer, the back room now empting as all the other dancers went on for their dance numbers, leaving Mimi and Steve alone in the room.

"Stay away from me." Mimi said in a strong voice.

Mimi was good at defending herself, hell she moved to New York City when she was nineteen. Living in an apartment, and going in search of drugs in the middle of the night all by herself. But for some reason whenever Steve approached her, all her defense systems shut down.

It wasn't long before Steve's hot smelly breath was on Mimi's neck, her eyes now tightly closed as she waited for him to assault her body.

"You know what I love?" Maureen's perky voice then called out, causing Mimi to let out a breath of relief. Mimi slowly opened her eyes, her orbs falling on Steve's face which was now full of pain, and then Maureen continued her thought, "That one weakness that brings a guy to his knees with a simple tug. The best part about it, it works on all men!"

Mimi then looked down where Maureen's hand was firmly grasping onto Steve's groan.

"Let go!" Steve pleaded.

"Nope." Maureen said as she tightened her grip a little more, causing Steve to fall to his knees. After she felt like he suffered enough Maureen finally let go, she then jumped to her feet and faced Mimi.

"Mimi…how could you let a man treat you like that…that's not very Mimi Marquez of you." Maureen playfully said.

Mimi just shrugged while she walked over Steve's fetal position body. "I know…" she then latched onto Maureen's hand and pulled herself close. "Thanks."

"Any time my dear." Maureen smirked, and the two headed back to the loft.

As soon as they walked into the loft Maureen quickly curled up on the couch, resuming her sleeping activity she was enjoying before, while Mimi went straight to her bedroom.

An hour later Mimi still laid awake. She could still feel Steve's hot breath on her neck, the thought of it sending shivers down her spine. Slowly she climbed out of bed and made her way out into the opening where her eyes landed on a sleeping Maureen.

Mimi studied the peaceful looking diva; she was sprawled out on her back, her shirt pulled half way up revealing a toned stomach, with her left hand draping over it, while her right hand spilled onto the floor. Her hair was messy and all over the place in a sexy sort of way, with one stray curl covering her forehead. Mimi couldn't help but adoringly smile at the sight. The dancer then walked closer, her body now only a few inches from Maureen's as she watched her sleep.

Mimi then had the urge to cuddle with Maureen. She felt safe in the drama queen's presence, and the only way she was going to get some sleep tonight was if she felt secure. So she climbed onto the couch with Maureen; her left leg settling in between Maureen's legs. She then slowly laid the rest of her body on Maureen's left side, her head now resting on Maureen's shoulder.

Maureen stirred a little before opening her eyes. "What is it?" She sleepily asked.

Mimi smirked while pressing her finger to Maureen's lips. "Shhh, just go back to sleep."

Maureen was to out of it to comprehend anything anyway, so she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep again. Mimi sighed contently when she felt Maureen's arm circle around her waist, causing the dancer to cuddle in a little closer. She didn't know why, but for some reason being with Maureen like that on the couch felt right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This chapter felt a little choppy to me...but oh well. And i didn't like Mimi in it...I hate how she didn't defend herself...she so could have handled that guy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So…" Collins grinned when Maureen entered the kitchen. "Why were you and Mimi cuddled on the couch last night?"

Maureen shrugged, trying her hardest not to smile. "I don't know…it wasn't my idea, she was the one who joined me."

Collins grinned wider, and just nodded. "Alright then…"

"It was nothing Collins…"

"I didn't say anything." Collins said. "But Mo…don't go playing your games with her, she's been through a lot, and she doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle of one of your Maureen Johnson teasing mind games."

"Relax Thomas, you catch us cuddling on the couch one night, and now you act like we're married."

Before the professor could say anything the loft door opened, and Mimi and Mark walked in.

"Where were you two?" Collins asked.

"Filming." Mark replied with a smirk.

"Oh how fun." Maureen sarcastically remarked.

"It was." Mark said as he placed his camera on the table, and walked in his room.

Maureen eyed the camera and picked it up, pressing the record button. Her eye then caught Mimi bent over trying to take her boots off, so she decided to have a little camera fun, and began filming the dancer's backside.

"Maureen!" Mark whined when he came out of his room, his voice causing Mimi to glace around, catching Maureen in her filming act.

Maureen quickly put down the camera, her face falling. "I uh…"

"Were enjoying the view?" Mimi smirked.

Maureen handed Mark his camera, a sly smile now hitting her lips. "You bet your _ass_ I was…"

The two women shared a lingering glare for a quick second, Mark and Collins both watching them. Maureen was the first to break it. "Well kids, I'm getting out of the loft for the day, have fun being bored."

Maureen brushed passed Mimi, her fingers gently grazing the dancer's arm. With out looking back the diva left the loft.

"Um…I'm going to go take a nap…" Mimi said she then quickly went into her room.

Mark eyed Collins with uncertainty. "What was that about?"

"Possibly a new romance." Collins stated.

Mark slumped down on a stool. "A new romance?"

Mimi quickly ran to the window just in time to see Maureen exit the building.

"Hey diva!" Mimi shouted her body half way out the window.

Maureen's eyebrows turned in confusion, and then she turned around.

"You really going to leave me here with two boys?" Mimi asked. "Especially after you filmed my ass?"

"I was almost free wasn't I?" Maureen smirked.

"Well you're not free yet." Mimi said as she crawled out of her window, and down the fire escape.

Maureen giggled as she watched Mimi descend down like a cat. "You could have just used the stairs you know…"

Mimi shrugged. "This was more fun. So where are you going?"

Maureen turned around and began walking. "I haven't thought that far yet…"

A little while later Maureen and Mimi entered a dance club.

"Maureen come on shake your ass."

Maureen sighed. "Mimi I don't dance unless I'm drunk…I just don't know how when I'm sober."

"Really…Maureen Johnson can't dance?"

Maureen slowly shook her head. "No…"

Mimi reached out placing her hands on Maureen's hips. "Well I'll teach you."

"I can't do this…how about you buy me a drink, and then I'll dance for you?" Maureen suggested, while she tried to walk away.

Mimi however wrapped her finger around Maureen's belt loop and pulled her close. "No, you're going to learn how while you're sober."

"Fine." Maureen said. "Teach me, but just to let you know, I'm not a good student."

Mimi smirked. "It's okay I'm a good teacher. Now just follow me…"

Maureen nodded while Mimi pressed her body against Maureen and began moving her hips around. "Just do what I do."

"Okay…" Maureen nervously said.

Maureen began moving her hips, but it wasn't as smooth has the way Mimi was doing it, causing Mimi to giggle a little.

"Okay." Mimi giggled. "Nice start. Let's try it this way…"

Mimi turned around so her back was to Maureen, her ass digging into Maureen's front. "Now follow along…"

Maureen couldn't help but smile, her hips then began moving along with Mimi's, her hands now wrapping around the dancer's waist.

"You're a quick learner." Mimi noted when she felt Maureen move perfectly behind her.

Maureen pulled Mimi closer, her hands drawing circles on her hipbones. "I was bluffing." She whispered into Mimi's ear.

A shiver went up Mimi's spine. "What…"

Maureen smirked and turned Mimi around, placing her knee in between the dancer's legs. "I was pretending to be bad so you would come closer…"

"Well show me what you got…" Mimi said.

Maureen nodded and slid her hands down Mimi's lower back, her hands coming to a rest on the dancer's ass. "Nice…"

"I can't believe you tricked me like that." Mimi laughed as the two climbed the stairs to the loft.

Maureen shrugged. "I'm a tricky person."

"Okay time to be quiet…" Maureen said with a finger to her lips as she slowly opened the loft door.

Both of them tiptoed inside trying not to wake the boys.

"Do you need me to cuddle with you tonight?" Maureen teased.

Mimi playfully hit her. "No…"

"Okay good night then." Maureen said she then bounced over to the couch and flopped down. Mimi watched her for a minute and then headed in her room. A few minutes later Mimi popped back out and walked over to the couch.

"Maureen…" She whispered hoping she didn't fall asleep yet.

Maureen opened her eyes and smirked. "Come on I'll cuddled with you."

"No it's not that I just…" Mimi began but didn't know how to word it. "Um I wanted to uh…oh what the fuck…"

Maureen watched with confusion as Mimi laid her body over hers. Mimi then slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Maureen's.

Maureen pulled away when air was needed, a smile on her face. "This is way better then cuddling."

Mimi returned the smile, and then reattached her lips to Maureen's, this time her tongue entered the diva's mouth. Maureen wrapped her arms around Mimi and pulled her close, their kiss becoming more heated. Just as they were about to take it a step further Collins' door opened up causing the two to stop.

They both watched as the shadowy figure walked across the floor and into the bathroom. Maureen and Mimi laid still both of them breathing heavily. They stayed in a close position until they heard the toilet flush, and watched as Collins reentered his room and closed the door. When Mimi was sure it was safe, she climbed off of Maureen and ran back into her bedroom, leaving a horny Maureen behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maureen stood in the kitchen alone while she ate a pop tart, her eyes glued to the Village Voice. Mimi slowly emerged from her room, her eyes quickly falling on Maureen. Slowly she approached the diva, Maureen's eyes never once looking up.

"Hey Maureen…"

Finally looking up Maureen smirked. "Morning!"

"Morning." Mimi said. "Listen about last night…"

Maureen's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What about it…"

"The whole making out thing…" Mimi reminded her.

"Oh that." Maureen said with a nod, she then swallowed her last bite and headed out of the kitchen. "Don't worry about it, shit happens."

Mimi watched in disbelief as Maureen left the loft acting as if nothing even happened.

Later that night Maureen arrived home with Collins, the two friends laughing at something funny. Mimi eyed Maureen, a little bit of anger shooting up her spine.

"Maureen?"

Maureen's head shot up, her laughter calming down. "Yes."

"Can I talk to you?" Mimi asked and didn't wait for an answer as she turned and headed into her room.

Maureen sighed and followed the dancer.

"What is it?" Maureen asked.

Mimi crossed her arms, her eyebrow raised. "Are you just not going to even acknowledge it?"

"Acknowledge what?"

"What happened last night?" Mimi said. "That wasn't a "were just friends kiss" Maureen. It was an "I want to get into your pants kiss.""

Maureen rolled her eyes. "I did acknowledge it this morning, I told you it was alright. Things happen. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Were you just using me last night?" Mimi asked.

"No…if I wanted sex, I would have just found some random." Maureen said. "You provoked the kiss, so why are you questioning me?"

"So you just kissed me because I started it?"

Maureen shrugged. "Maybe I wanted it too, can you blame me? You were grinding all up on me last night."

"Get out." Mimi said.

"Mimi…"

"Out!" Mimi said while pointing towards the door.

Maureen sighed and left the room, listening to Mimi slam the door shut. Collins could only roll his eyes at the sight, knowing very well Maureen was starting to play games with the poor dancer.

"Mo…don't you hurt her." Collins said firmly.

"I'm not!" Maureen defended while flopping down on the couch. "It was an innocent kiss!"

Collins just shook his head while he headed for his bedroom. Maureen sighed and laid down; she was confused, and scared. She was starting to feel something towards Mimi, thus why she played games with people's heads. So she could keep them close, but also keep them far away until she figured things out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mimi quietly crept out of her room the next day, her eyes scanning the area for any signs of Maureen. When she spotted Mark alone on the couch fiddling with his camera, she came out.

"Hey Mark."

Mark smiled towards the dancer. "Hey."

"Maureen around?"

Mark shook his head while setting his camera down. "Nope, it's just you and me."

Mimi let out a breath of relief, she was in no mood to speak, or see the diva right now.

"Have a seat." Mark said while patting the spot on the couch next to him.

Mimi smirked and joined the filmmaker, her feet curling underneath her. They both sat in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Mimi finally broke it.

"So Mark tell me." Mimi began with a twinkle in her eye. "When are you going to get yourself a girlfriend?"

Mark blushed a little. "I don't know."

Mimi nudged him a little with her foot. "Come on Mark, whatever happened to that girl you met down at the Life? What was her name, Rachel…?"

"Rachel." Mark nodded. "I don't know I have her number…I just…I don't know…"

"Is there something wrong with her?" Mimi teased.

"No." Mark said getting a little quiet.

"You've been putting off dating for a while now…the rest of us are beginning to think you're gay." Mimi joked.

Mark flushed, but his face fell. "It's just…oh god how do I put this."

Mimi's smiley face fell as she watched the nervous filmmaker. "What is Mark?"

"All I know Mimi…is if you were my girlfriend, I would treat you right. I wouldn't have given you a reason to live out of the streets…I wouldn't have left you…"

Mimi's face completely fell this time. The reason Mark wasn't dating was because he wanted Mimi.

"Oh Mark…" Mimi slowly began. "I…I don't really…"

"I know." Mark said as he stood up. "We're just friends. I shouldn't have said anything anyways." He quietly said. "I'm going to head out and film for a little bit okay?"

Mimi slowly nodded, and watched with a guilty mind as the sad filmmaker left the loft.

A couple hours later the sound of the loft door being thrown open, woke Mimi from her light sleep on the couch. She watched with concern as Collins and Maureen rushed into the bathroom. Out of curiosity Mimi stood up and headed in that direction.

"I can't believe you Mo." Collins said with half concern, half humor in his voice.

"Well he deserved it!" Maureen said. "I didn't know his bitchy wife was going to attack me!"

"Well you punched her out too didn't you?" Collins chuckled.

"What happened?" Mimi asked as she leaned against the doorframe, watching as Maureen looked herself over in the mirror.

Collins turned around with a huge grin on his face. "Maureen punched Benny out, and then Alison attacked her, but Maureen knocked her ass out too."

Mimi couldn't help but smile, she hated Benny, and Alison, so the thought of either one of them getting punched was quite amusing.

"I'm going to go grab the first aid kit for that cut above your eye." Collins said and brushed passed Mimi.

"What a bitch." Maureen complained as she pulled her hair back so none fell in the bloody gash above her right eyebrow. "I can't believe she lunged at me like that."

"Let me see." Mimi said, her voice causing Maureen to face her. "Oh wow, that's some cut; Alison did a pretty good job."

Maureen's face scrunched up. "You should have seen what I did to her…"

"Your hand is bleeding." Mimi all of a sudden blurted.

"What?" Maureen asked.

Mimi sighed and walked over to the diva, taking Maureen's hand in her own. "Your knuckles…they're bleeding."

Maureen held Mimi's gaze for a few seconds before looking down to see her bleeding knuckles. "So they are…"

Mimi took her eyes off of Maureen's injured hand, where they landed on the cut above her eyebrow, now able to get a closer look. "Looks deep…"

"Oh shit, I'm going to have to get stitches aren't I?" Maureen asked with fret. "My poor face."

Mimi let out a little giggle, while she reached up and held Maureen's face steady, the touch of her soft hand causing Maureen to go quiet. "You're not going to need stitches."

They both stood in a weird silence, while Mimi pretended to check out Maureen's cut, until Maureen couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Maureen uttered, causing Mimi's gaze to land on Maureen's eyes, urging her to continue. "About the whole kissing thing…I'm just…I'm scared…"

Just as Mimi was about to respond to that Collins came back to the bathroom.

"I found it." Collins announced while he held up the first aid kit, causing Mimi to pull away from Maureen. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Just think Maureen." Mimi began with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Now you're going to have a sexy wound for a little while."

Mimi then winked and skipped out of the bathroom, leaving a smirking Maureen, and a grinning Collins behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Morning!" Mimi chirped while skipping out of her room and into the kitchen where everyone was. "How are you feeling Mo?"

Maureen smirked and shrugged. "Good."

"What did happen last night?" Mark asked taking his eyes off of the Village Voice to hear the story.

Collins began chuckling. "She kicked the shit out of Benny and Alison."

A smile tugged on Mark's lips. "Why?"

Maureen shrugged again. "Why not? It's Benny and Alison." She then tossed a bowl into the skin and pranced into the bathroom.

When Collins was sure Maureen wasn't going to come back out again, he leaned into Mark and Mimi with a grin on his face. "Want to hear the real reason why Maureen punched them?"

"Yes." Mimi said.

"Benny called you a sluty dancer, who was too much of a slut to get a real job." Collins said. "Sorry Mimi. But apparently he didn't think anyone heard him, but Maureen did and before I could even stop her she knocked him on his ass, and then Alison attacked her."

"That ass!" Mimi yelled. "I don't know why he's calling me a slut; he cheated on Alison with me!"

Mark shook his head. "I'll never understand Benny…or Maureen for that matter."

Mimi stood up nodding in agreement, her eyes landing on the door Maureen was behind. "Remind me to thank her…"

Later that evening Maureen and Mimi where home alone, the both of them lighting candles since Benny shut their heat off.

"Why does he do this?" Mimi asked as she lit a match to light a candle. "I hate him."

"Maybe I shouldn't have punched him." Maureen said. "He probably would have kept our heat on…"

Mimi smirked. "I don't know…I'm happy you did. I heard the reason why you did it."

Maureen slowly turned around to face the dancer, a look of confusion playing on her face. "You did?"

"Yes." Mimi nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Maureen smirked. Her eyes then landed on a tin garbage can, an idea popping into her mind. "Hey I have an idea for making heat." She said while grabbing a bunch of paper and throwing them into the can. "I think Mark and Roger used to make fires in here when Benny shut the power off."

"Good idea." Mimi said while she joined Maureen in making the small bonfire.

Not to long after they had a nice burning blaze, the two of them both standing in front of the fire trying to capture as much heat as they could from the flames.

"It was a good idea, but I'm still kind of cold." Mimi said.

Maureen pulled her eyes away from the entrancing fire, landing them on a shivering Mimi. She then opened her coat. "Come here." Maureen said.

Mimi raised an eyebrow.

Maureen smirked. "Joanne and I used to do it all the time. Joanne would open her coat and let me wrap my arms around her, and then she would close the coat over my shoulders. It's a nice way to keep warm; you have body heat, plus the coat covering you."

Mimi nodded and walked over to Maureen, her arms quickly circling around Maureen's waist. Maureen closed the coat around the dancer, pulling her in a little closer.

"See…isn't it better?" Maureen quietly said.

Mimi leaned her head on Maureen's shoulder, her body relaxing into the diva's. "Much."

They both stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Maureen felt soft kisses traveling up her neck. Mimi then pulled away, her eyes staring directly into Maureen's. Maureen then leaned down, her lips softly pressing against Mimi's. They lingered for a bit, until Mimi slightly pulled away.

"Is this kiss going to cause problems like the last time?" Mimi whispered.

"No, I know what I'm doing this time." Maureen whispered, and then leaned in again, the kiss more heated than the first.

It wasn't long before the fire was forgotten, and the two managed to make it to the couch with out breaking their kiss. Mimi pulled a blanket over their bodies to add extra heat; she then quickly reattached her lips to Maureen's, the activity building up body heat.

Maureen raised her knee pressing it in between Mimi's legs, pulling a moan out of the dancer's throat. In return Mimi bit down on Maureen's lower lip, while her hips started grinding Maureen's knee.

"Maureen…" Mimi whispered when she felt a pair of hands slip under her waistband, squeezing her ass tight.

"What?" Maureen asked in the same whisper.

"We can't go any further…I don't want you to get…well you know you're healthy I'm not." Mimi said.

"Who cares?" Maureen said. "It's not like I can catch it anyways, we're both girls."

"Maureen." Mimi warned while she pulled away, causing Maureen to whimper. "I really want you to think about this before we continue."

"Well now I'm horny, I don't want to stop." Maureen replied.

"Maureen…"

Maureen sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Fine."

"I'd just feel horrible if you got sick because of me." Mimi said. "Let's talk to Paul a Life Support tomorrow, maybe there is a way we could do it without risking anything."

"But I want to do it now…" Maureen whined. "Our saliva already mixed together, I'm sure it won't matter if anything else were to mix. It's not like you're releasing anything into my body either…"

"Just hold on for one more day." Mimi smirked, giving Maureen a small peck on the lips.

"Fine." Maureen said while she pulled Mimi in closer. "But you have to cuddle with me…all night!"

"Deal." Mimi said while she nestled her head under Maureen's chin.

Later that night Mark and Collins entered the loft, catching the two girls cuddling on the couch.

Collins grinned brightly while looking down at the two. "Isn't that cute."

Mark's face fell at the sight, before he headed into his room. "Real cute." He mumbled sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys, sorry if this story it weird...its really pissing me off, its not turning out the way I had hoped it would. So thanks to everyone who is R&Ring, and putting up with the weird things i throw out there...I really want to take it down and start over...but i don't know yet...i guess i'll see after i write the next chapter... **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So we can still do it with out risking anything?" Maureen asked Paul eagerly.

Paul smirked and nodded. "Yes, you just have to be careful."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear, let's go Mimi." Maureen said while grabbing the dancer's hand, but Mimi pulled Maureen back.

"Maureen wait." Mimi giggled, and then she turned back to Paul. "Thanks for the information, and sorry if it caught you off guard."

Paul let out a laugh, his eyes landing on Maureen. "It's okay, Maureen's bluntness put me at ease a little."

Maureen winked towards the man.

"We're also happy to see you're doing better, and moving on Mimi." Paul said, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Mimi nodded and smiled. "Me too."

Later that day when they arrived back at the loft, Maureen wrapped her arms around Mimi from behind and began leaving a trail of kisses up her neck.

"Maureen." Mimi moaned. "We're not even back two minutes and you're already all over me?"

"Mmhm." Maureen mumbled against the dancer's soft skin.

Mimi nodded and turned around in the diva's arms. "I can live with that."

Maureen grinned while pulling Mimi close, her lips firmly attached to Mimi's, while Mimi ran her hands through the diva's hair. The only time they broke the kiss was when Maureen pulled Mimi's shirt over her head.

Just as things were getting good, and they were about to move into the bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

"They'll go away." Maureen mumbled as she began working on pulling off Mimi's pants.

"What if it's important?" Mimi questioned before pulling Maureen's face back to hers for another kiss.

"Nothing is more important than this." Maureen replied against Mimi's lips.

Another knock on the door interrupted them.

"Okay, how about I go wait for you in the bedroom, and you make whoever it is go away." Mimi suggested. "It's probably just Benny looking for the rent."

"Okay…" Maureen trailed while she still tried to take off Mimi's clothes, while kissing her at the same time.

"Okay go!" Mimi laughed as she tried to pull away from the frisky drama queen.

Maureen whimpered when she finally pulled away. "Please be naked when I come in the room."

"I'll see what I can do." Mimi winked, and then disappeared into the bedroom.

Maureen smirked and then turned away from Mimi, fixing her clothes, and her smudged lipstick, before heading over to the door. There was another knock before Maureen reached out and pulled the loft door open, her body filling with surprise at who was standing before her.

"Joanne?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it's so short! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Joanne?" Maureen asked with surprise.

Not missing a beat Joanne placed a smile on her face, and threw her arms around Maureen, pulling her into a tight hug.

Maureen couldn't help but smile at the contact so she swung her arms around Joanne's waist, and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Maureen?" Mimi called out while heading out of the bedroom. "Who was at the…"

Her sentence stopped when her eyes landed on the hugging women. "Joanne?"

Joanne and Maureen pulled apart, Joanne's eyebrows turning in confusion at the sight of Mimi who was dressed in only a bra and panties.

"Hi Mimi…" Joanne trailed but a smirk was soon on her face. "I'm back."

"I can see that." Mimi said and she then looked down at herself, realizing she was practically naked. "I'm going to go put some clothes on…"

When Mimi came back out she gave Joanne a proper greeting, pulling her into a giant hug.

"So why are you back?" Maureen blurted with curiosity and took a seat.

Joanne followed suit taking a seat next to Maureen, and little to close for Mimi's comfort. So the dancer placed herself on the opposite side of Maureen, her hand brushing the diva's fingers.

"I missed it here." Joanne said her eyes then landed on Maureen. "I missed…everyone."

"We missed you too." Mimi said trying to hide the fact that she was upset. Joanne clearly came back for one reason, and that reason was Maureen, who was supposed to be in Mimi's bed right now.

"Well anyways." Joanne said while standing up. "I have to stop by my old office, I just wanted to come by and say hi. Could you say hi to Collins and Mark for me? Maybe we can all get together at the Life one night this week…I would really like to see everyone."

"That sounds great Jo." Maureen smirked.

"Oh Maureen…" Joanne began a bit shyly. "I'm moving back into my old apartment. Maybe you could stop by when you're not busy, and we could talk? You know where it is."

"Sure." Maureen nodded. "I'll give you a call."

Joanne smiled, her eyes than landed on Mimi's and she waved before heading out of the loft.

"Well that was a surprise." Maureen giggled after shutting the door, her attention now focusing on a sad Mimi. "Hey…Meems, what's wrong?"

"So I guess its over between you and me?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Maureen asked while walking over to the couch. "I hope not."

"Come on Maureen." Mimi said now making eye contact. "We both know she came back for you. She also wants to have a talk with you, and we all know what that means…it's you and Joanne…you're going to have sex and get back together."

"Mimi…she kicked me out of her apartment and left me for Chicago. So it's pretty safe to say that I'm probably not going to get back together with her." A sly smile hit the diva's lips. "Although you are right about the sex…we didn't get to have our break up sex yet."

"Shut up." Mimi laughed while hitting Maureen on the arm.

"Speaking of sex…" Maureen smirked while leaning in. "Want to continue where we left off?"

"Please." Mimi answered while grabbing Maureen's arms and wrapping them around her waist.

Maureen grinned brightly while she leaned in, placing a kiss on Mimi's lips, gently pushing her onto her back.

But sadly just as things were getting good again, the loft door slid open.

"Hey bitches!" Collins shouted with a grin, causing Maureen to groan in displeasure.

"Can't a girl get laid around here?" Maureen mumbled.

"Sorry for interrupting." Collins smirked. "But did you guys know Jo's back in town? Mark and I just saw her leaving the building. For some strange reason, I have never seen Mark so happy to see Joanne before…he kept telling her how you were doing Maureen…"

"That's great." Maureen said while she jumped off the couch, pulling Mimi with her. "Do me a favor…tell someone who cares."

Collins only chuckled as he watched Maureen drag Mimi into the bedroom, slamming the door tightly shut behind her.

"Maureen." Mimi giggled when the diva tossed her onto the bed.

Maureen grabbed a chair and stuck it under the doorknob. "So nobody comes in." She then turned around and pulled her shit off, and made her way over to the bed. "Now…where were we?"

"You were kissing me." Mimi answered, and watched with a smile on her face as Maureen snaked up her body, placing small kisses along the way, finally stopping on her lips.

"Maureen…"Mimi whispered against her mouth. "It's our first time together. Can you believe you and I are actually about to have sex? I honestly never thought I would be in this position with you…ever…"

"I know crazy isn't it?" Maureen asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she pressed her lips to Mimi's neck, and trailed her hand down Mimi's stomach and up her shirt.

It wasn't long before the two undress themselves, and began exploring each others bodies. Not caring that they had two roommates on the other side of the door listening to each moan, and whimper.

"Whew…" Mimi breathed once they both were done satisfying each other. "That was amazing…"

Maureen only nodded as she laid sprawled out on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Mimi smirked at the sight, taking in her well toned body. She then rolled over and snuggled into Maureen, her arm resting over her stomach, and her head on her shoulder.

"You're an after sex snuggler too?" Maureen asked while wrapping an arm around Mimi.

Mimi only nodded and moved closer.

"Me too." Maureen quietly said, and the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's not the end of Joanne...dun dun dun! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Mark asked his gaze never leaving Mimi's closed door.

"Sleeping." Collins answered with out taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"You think that's it?"

Collins shrugged. "Or cuddling…you know how women get after they have sex."

Mark froze. "You think they had sex?"

Collins sighed. "Well it's pretty obvious they did. What's the big deal anyways? I thought Mimi turned you down, and you moved on from her?"

"I did…" Mark replied. "I just…I don't care that I'm not with Mimi…I just don't want Maureen with Mimi. Maureen is going to hurt her. Mimi already lost Roger; I don't want her to fall in love with Maureen only to have Maureen run back to Joanne."

"Good theory." Collins nodded. "But I don't know…I don't think Maureen will get back with Jo…she seems quite comfortable with Mimi."

"Whatever you say Collins…" Mark said.

Behind the door Mimi and Maureen laid snuggled together. Mimi was the first one to wake and stretch causing Maureen to slowly awake as well.

"Morning." Mimi smirked, while placing a quick kiss on Maureen's lips.

Maureen smiled. "Morning."

The two shifted around a bit, until Mimi was lying on her back, with Maureen's head resting on her stomach, her small fingers running through Maureen's hair.

"Want to just lie in bed all day?" Mimi asked, not wanting to get up from the warmth.

"I was thinking about going to talk to Joanne today…" Maureen trailed, causing Mimi's hand to freeze in her hair.

"Oh…" Mimi breathed out.

Maureen lifted her head, and trailed a path of kisses up to Mimi's neck. "Not to get back together with her. I'm going to tell her I moved on."

"Really?" Mimi asked.

Maureen nodded. "Then I'll come back here, and we can go back to cuddling."

"I like the sound of that." Mimi smirked, and pulled Maureen in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Mimi eyed the diva. "Maureen...what are we?"

Maureen froze and fell on her back. "What do you mean what are we?"

Mimi propped herself on her elbow. "Like us…together? Are we still just friends? Or what's the deal with that?"

"Well…" Maureen said while she climbed out of bed and grabbed her pants. "Why don't I go talk to Jo…and then I'll come back here, cuddle with you, and we can discuss that…"

"You don't want to talk about it now?" Mimi asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"I'm already in for a long talk with Joanne…cant we just wait?" Maureen asked.

"Okay." Mimi said. "But hurry back, I'll be waiting here for you."

"I will." Maureen said, while she pulled on the last of her clothes, and headed out of the room.

Maureen stood outside Joanne's apartment, waiting anxiously for the lawyer to open up. She smiled brightly when Joanne answered the door, and the two pulled each other into a hug.

"How are you?" Joanne asked, as the two walked into the apartment.

"Great." Maureen said. "You?"

"A little tired." Joanne answered. "But I'm happy you came…"

Maureen nodded. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us." Joanne said.

"I had a feeling…" Maureen quietly said. "Listen Jo…I…"

"Probably moved on I know." Joanne said. "But I made a mistake, I shouldn't have left you. The whole time I was in Chicago I couldn't stop thinking about you…can we just give it another try?"

Maureen shook her head. "It's not that easy Joanne…I'm kind of seeing someone…I can't just get up and leave them because you decided you missed me."

"I know…" Joanne whispered.

The two stayed silent for a little bit until Joanne spoke up again.

"Are you dating her…him?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't really know yet. But I know I wouldn't mind dating her…I like what we have, and I don't want to loose it."

"So this is it then?" Joanne asked her head bowing down so she didn't have to make eye contact with Maureen.

Maureen walked over to her, lifting her face up so they could make eye contact. "Hey…we can still be friends, and if things don't work out, I'll come to you and you can sooth me with sex."

Joanne let out a soft chuckle.

Maureen kissed Joanne's forehead. "I still love you Jo…but I think its best we just remain friends."

"You're right." Joanne said, while interlacing her fingers with Maureen's. "We fought too much anyways."

Maureen nodded and kissed Joanne's cheek. She slowly pulled away and the two eyed each other. Then with out warning the two began kissing each other, until Maureen pulled away.

"I can't!" Maureen said.

"I know…" Joanne replied.

But that didn't stop Maureen as she jumped for Joanne one more time, the two of them kissing all the way to the bedroom.

"What about…" Joanne mumbled against Maureen's' lips.

"We're not official yet…" Maureen stated and pushed Joanne on the bed. "So it's not like I'm cheating…lets just have some break up sex, and then I'll leave."

"Fair enough." Joanne said while pulling Maureen on top of her.

An hour later the two laid side by side on the bed, each one trying to catch their breath.

"Wow…" Joanne said. "I missed this…with you."

Maureen only nodded, her mind not really thinking about what they just did, it was more on Mimi, and how guilty she felt.

"I have to get going." Maureen all of a sudden said.

"Right now?" Joanne asked, while sitting up, the sheet clutching to her chest.

"Yeah…ummm I have someone waiting for me." Maureen explained.

"Okay…well want to hang out sometime?" Joanne asked. "Just as friends."

"Yeah." Maureen nodded. "Come by the loft sometime, we're always there."

"Okay..." Joanne said while reaching out to grab Maureen's hand, pulling her in for one more kiss. "See you around…"

"See ya." Maureen replied, and then fled out of the apartment, and back to the loft.

"You're back!" Mimi said once Maureen walked in the door. "How'd it go?"

"Well…we aren't getting back together." Maureen said. "I told her I moved on…and she accepted it."

"That's it…" Mimi said. "How did she take it?"

"Really well." Maureen nodded, and then accepted a kiss from Mimi.

Mimi's face scrunched up when she pulled away from Maureen. "What else did you guys do?"

"Just talked." Maureen stated. "Now come on, I thought we had a relationship to discuss."

"Don't lie." Mimi said, while hitting Maureen on the arm.

"Hey!" Maureen said. "I told you the truth."

"I can taste her!" Mimi spat out. "On your lips…I fucking taste her, you had sex with her!"

Maureen sighed. "It was break up sex…"

Mimi shook her head, and stormed off towards the bedroom. "When you figure out what you want, come talk to me. Until then leave me the fuck alone."

Maureen huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes landing on Collins who was shaking his head in disapproval, a small smile on his face.

"I hate women!" Maureen shouted, and left the loft.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Mimi!" Maureen pounded on the bedroom door the next day. The diva took a long walk the night before to sort through her mind, and she came to a conclusion of what she wanted, and all she had to do now was tell Mimi, but the dancer was being stubborn and wouldn't open her bedroom door.

"Open the door!" Maureen demanded. "Come on please I'm sorry okay! I feel bad for what I did. But you can't be mad at me, it's not like I cheated on you, we aren't even dating."

Maureen then fell silent. "But I would like to date you…I did a lot of thinking last night Mimi, and I know I would be happy if you were my girlfriend. I don't want to get back together with Joanne…her and I are over. I want to be together with you…please…just give me another chance…"

When Maureen didn't get an answer she huffed and stomped over to the couch. "Fine, I'll sit here on this couch until you come out, I'm not going to eat, pee, or sleep until you talk to me…its going to be like a mini protest…and I'll just keep talking too. I have a big mouth and a lot to say, I can annoy anyone-"

Just then the door opened causing Maureen to stop talking, and look towards Mimi who decided to come out from hiding.

"Hi…" Maureen almost whispered her mouth unable to continue her annoying speech.

Mimi faintly smirked. "You want to be my girlfriend?"

Maureen only nodded, not sure what to do or say next. So she sat there and watched as Mimi walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

When Mimi didn't say anything, Maureen felt like she had to keep talking, so she began rambling again. "I know this is going to sound cheesy and unMaureen like to say, but I want to cuddle with you, and wake up everyday next to you, and be able to kiss you whenever I want…"

"Shhh." Mimi said, while placing a finger to Maureen's lips. "I want that too. I want to be your girlfriend."

Maureen's face lit up with joy. "Yeah?"

Mimi nodded with a grin. "Yeah."

"Wanna kiss it out? It can be our way of making it official." Maureen said with a raised brow.

Instead of verbally answering Maureen, Mimi physically answered her by placing her lips over the diva's. Maureen smiled into the kiss, only to deepen it but gently pushing Mimi onto her back.

"I have a question." Maureen said before she carried on with he kiss. "How do you know what Joanne tastes like?"

Mimi's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

"When you kissed me last night…you told me you could taste Joanne…well how Mimi? How do you know what Joanne taste like?"

Mimi smirked a little. "I don't know…lucky guess."

"You know…if you want to taste the real thing, I bet I can convince her into having a threesome."

"No." Mimi said, and pulled Maureen closer.

"Why not?" Maureen pouted. "Do you know how hot that would be? You, Joanne and I? Oh my god I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"How about just you and me?" Mimi suggested. "I just want you all to myself."

"But I thought you were a kinky dancer?" Maureen said. "They used to tie you up…"

"I do that as a living…I don't do kinky threesomes as a living sorry." Mimi said. "Now shut up, and use the big mouth of yours to kiss me."

"Okay." Maureen smirked, while crashing her lips against Mimi's for an intense kiss.

"Maureen?" Joanne's voice was heard, and was full of shock.

Maureen and Mimi both looked up from the couch, to see Mark, Collins and Joanne all standing before them. Apparently they were so into the kiss, they didn't hear anyone enter the loft.

"Hi…Joanne." Maureen said faintly.

"You're dating Mimi?" Joanne asked.

Mimi weakly smiled. "Sorry Jo…but…"

"It's okay you don't have to explain." Joanne said, and then turned to leave the loft.

"Joanne wait." Collins said while bringing her back in before she could get away. "Let's just all have a big group talk, I feel like we're all falling apart here…well except for the two on the couch…"

Mimi and Maureen pulled apart, and sat up straight, letting Collins join them, while Mark and Joanne sat across from them.

"Okay." Collins said while folding his hands together. "So let's get everything out in the open. Maureen and Mimi have some sort of thing going on between them."

"We're going out now." Maureen informed him.

Collins nodded. "Okay. So Maureen and Mimi are now a couple, Mark likes Mimi, and Joanne likes Maureen…so we have two satisfied people and two jealous people…how about we work through that so we all don't fall apart."

"I'm not jealous." Mark and Joanne both said at the same time.

"Okay, Mark why don't you tell us what's bothering you then." Collins said. "And then Joanne can share her thoughts."

"I did like Mimi yes. But I realize we will be nothing more than just friends. I just don't understand how she can date Maureen. I mean she's a huge flirt...and she cheats!" Mark explained, he's eyes then landed on Collins. "I'm just trying to look out for Mimi."

"How rude! I only cheated on you!" Maureen said. "Do you not think I'm good enough for Mimi?"

"No I don't." Mark boldly said.

Maureen balled her hands into fists and was about to attack the filmmaker, until Mimi pulled her back.

"Listen Mark, I really appreciate you looking out for me. But I don't need it…I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and I've seen Maureen in relationships, and heard about how she is in them, and her flirting ways, and it doesn't bother me. I want to experience Maureen on my own…she's different from anyone I ever dated…and I can't wait to figure her out."

Maureen smiled proudly and placed a kiss on Mimi's cheek, and then stuck her tongue out at Mark.

Mark eyed the diva, but his face softened. "Well you're going to have a blast with her…I know I did..."

Mimi smirked, and gave Mark a hug. "Thanks for understanding."

Collins nodded with a grin. "Okay, so Mark you're cool now?"

Mark sheepishly nodded. "Yeah." His eyes then fell on the new couple before him. "Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks!" Maureen chirped.

"Okay Jo." Collins said. "Your turn."

Joanne's face was scrunched up in annoyance, she didn't like this, she didn't like it at all. "I want Maureen back." Joanne boldly confessed, causing Mimi to lay a hand on Maureen's thigh.

"Joanne…" Maureen sighed and was going to carry on, but Joanne cut her off.

"But I understand I need to let you go." Joanne stated. "I didn't think I would be able to see you with a new girlfriend…but now that I know its Mimi, it's kind of a different story."

Mimi smirked and little and reached out for the lawyer's hand. "Really?"

Joanne nodded. "Yeah I mean…you've been through a lot with loosing Roger, and if Maureen makes you happy…then I want you to be happy, and nothing makes me happier then to see Maureen happy."

Maureen smiled at this. "Thanks Joanne. Thanks for understanding, I know if it was the other way around, I'd be throwing a tantrum."

Joanne laughed. "I'm not going to miss those."

"So are we all good now?" Collins asked with a giant grin.

"Yup." Maureen said, and everyone agreed. "How about you Collins, anything you need to get off your chest?"

Collins shook his head. "Nope, I'm just happy we are all good. It's how Angel would have wanted it."

The rest of the night the five hung out and came to appreciate the new couple. Joanne was still a little jealous, but it was something that would have to take time, before she was fully over Maureen. Two hours later Collins and Mark called it a night, leaving the three girls alone.

"Well I think I'm going to head back home now." Joanne said while standing up. She wanted to stay longer, and hang out some more, but she couldn't watch the cuddling couple anymore, she needed to get out of there.

"Okay." Mimi said, and stood up with Joanne. "Thanks for accepting us."

Maureen nodded and pulled Joanne into a hug. "Yeah, thank you. I hope we're still friends."

Joanne smiled. "Of course, I love you guys."

Maureen gave her one last hug, before leaving for the bedroom, while Mimi walked Joanne to the door.

"She's a great girlfriend." Joanne smirked towards Mimi. "I mean...it does get annoying when she flirts all the time, but you're lucky to have her."

"Thanks." Mimi smiled.

"She loves to cuddle…watch out for that; she'll tackle you onto the couch." Joanne lowly laughed. "Also if you run your fingers along her stomach, she goes crazy…

Mimi simply smiled and let Joanne remember the good times of having Maureen, until finally Joanne pulled her into a hug and said goodbye.

"Thanks again Jo." Mimi whispered.

Joanne smirked and waved, before disappearing down the stairs, and headed home.

"Hey." Maureen called out to Mimi who was still standing at the door.

Mimi slowly turned around and laughed at the sight of Maureen, who had her hands tied together, and raised above her head, her back leaning against the doorframe trying to do a sexy pose.

"Joanne used to tie me up." Maureen smirked.

"Or really?" Mimi laughed while shutting the door and making her way over to Maureen. "Well I'm going to have to take advantage of that…"

Maureen grinned from ear to ear, as Mimi pushed her backwards and towards the bed, the two of them now celebrating the fact they were a couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last...**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter. Um...I'll have more A/N at the end...**

**I don't own anything**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15

Mimi woke up the next morning, a huge smiling playing on her lips because a certain diva was lying next to her. Slowly she rolled over; her arm flinging over Maureen's nicely toned stomach. Maureen was still sound asleep at this time, so Mimi took that as an advantage and watched the peaceful look on her face.

As Mimi studied the sleeping figure, the urge to kiss her suddenly hit her. So she leaned over, and softly placed her lips over Maureen's, pressing a light kiss over them.

Wanting more the dancer moved closer, draping a leg over Maureen's, perching herself half on the diva's body.

She slowly began to trace Maureen's full lips with her tongue, but Maureen still managed to stay asleep, even as Mimi gently thrust her hips against Maureen's thigh, the sensation in between her legs, needing some release.

Frowning at the heavy sleeper, she moved her kisses to Maureen's neck, while throwing her leg over Maureen's other leg, so she was straddling her waist, where her hips began to grind harder into the girl beneath her.

Mimi turned her actions up a notch, totally unaware that a smile had crept on Maureen's lips. The diva was in fact now awake, but had no intention of telling Mimi, since the dancer was doing a very good job with her affection.

When Mimi pulled away, she noticed the change in Maureen's expression, so she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're up aren't you?"

"No." Maureen said with her eyes closed. "Keep doing what you were doing."

Mimi smirked, she was going to tease Maureen, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to the girl underneath her, so she leaned down and crashed their lips together.

It wasn't long before their clothes began to fly off, and across the room, landing in some unknown corning. A half hour later, they both laid together, snuggling.

"You're good at playing in bed." Maureen said, her hand gently running up Mimi's arms, sending a shot of warmth through her body.

"You too." Mimi said, while moving closer, her head resting next to Maureen's, so their noses were barely touching.

"Want to play again?" Maureen smirked, her hand gliding over Mimi's lower back, coming to a stop on her ass, where she gave a little squeeze.

"Maureen!" Mimi squealed in delight, the sudden jolt causing her to jump practically on top of Maureen.

"Does you screaming my name, mean yes you will play again?" Maureen asked with a raised, hopefully eyebrow.

Mimi curled a lock of Maureen's hair around her finger, an innocent look playing on her lips. "I don't know…I played a lot on my own today, while you were "sleeping" I think

I'm all gamed out."

Maureen pursed her lips into a pout, her arms wrapping more tightly around Mimi's waist. "Please…I'll pamper you for a little while."

Mimi giggled. "And the pout makes an appearance."

"Is it working?"

Mimi sighed, and nodded. She now understood how Mark and Joanne felt. "It totally is."

"Hahaha works every time." Maureen said, as she rolled over, and began pampering Mimi, which began their next game of morning fun.

Across town, Mark walked into Joanne's office, his camera tightly secure under his arm.

"Hello Joanne." Mark said, as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Joanne slowly turned around in her chair, her eyes staring down the pale, filmmaker. "Have a seat."

Mark nodded, and sat in front of the lawyer's desk. "What's up?"

"I have a plan." Joanne stated. "That's why I called you down here today."

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Joanne nodded. "I'm just going to get it out there. I still want Maureen back…and I know it bugs you that Maureen and Mimi are together. So I think that if we pretend you and I are going out, it will make Maureen jealous, and she will want me back. I mean I'll feel bad for Mimi, but then it will show Mimi that Maureen isn't really serious."

Mark processed the thought, his head bobbing up and down in amusement. "If Maureen leaves Mimi, then Mimi will need a shoulder to cry, which will be mine! Girls love it when you comfort them. Then you and Maureen will be back together, and Mimi and I will be a couple, and everything will be happy."

"So are you game?" Joanne asked while sticking out her hand.

Mark reached forward, grasping onto Joanne's hand tightly, sealing their plane with a firm handshake. "I'm game."

"Good so tonight at The Life Café, you and I will act as a couple, and win over Maureen and Mimi." Joanne explained.

Later that night, Mark and Joanne sat together at a table, waiting for the other three to show up. It wasn't long before the rest of the gang entered the restaurant, causing Mark and Joanne to jump close together. Collins walked up to the two first, giving them each a hug. Maureen and Mimi followed behind, Maureen's arm tenderly wrapped around the dancer's shoulders, while both of Mimi's arms were affectionately enclosed around Maureen's waist, one hand resting under the diva's shirt, where her fingers gently traced circles on her bare stomach, creating a huge grin on Maureen's lips.

"What is this?" Collins asked as he took a seat at the end of the table, his eyes focusing on Mark and Joanne's hands, which were currently intertwined. "What's going on with you two?"

"We're a couple." Joanne quickly stated, her eyes landing on Maureen and Mimi to see their reaction.

"Shut up." Maureen said playfully. "Joanne you hate guys…well in the affectionate kind of way."

"Well maybe I see something in Mark." Joanne said.

Mark nodded, although his mind wasn't able to focus, as Joanne's thumb kindly traced the top of his hand.

"Ye…yeah." His voice squeaked, causing him to clear his throat. "We're a couple."

"Prove it." Mimi all of a sudden blurted, while she moved from her chair, and took a comfortable spot on Maureen's lap.

"Wha what?" Joanne asked, her eyebrow slowly rising.

Collins nodded with a big grin. "I agree…it's kind of weird how you two just all of a sudden became a couple, right after Momi became one."

"Momi?" Maureen asked, with a half smile.

Collins just shrugged, and turned his attention back to Mark and Joanne, who were nervously staring at each other.

"Kiss." Maureen suggested, her hand slowly sneaking up Mimi's thigh. "If you two kiss, Mimi and I will kiss."

Mimi giggled and leaned her head on Maureen's, her fingers playing with the diva's hair. "Yeah come on…if you're a couple, then you won't have a problem making out in front of us."

Joanne eyed the two girls in front of her, a little bit of jealousy seeping up her spine. She turned to Mark who was slightly blushing, and unable to talk, so Joanne wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and leaned in. "Okay we'll prove it right now."

"We will?" Mark asked, and earned a glare from Joanne, so he nodded. "Yeah we will…"

Slowly the lawyer and the filmmaker moved towards each other, their lips meeting for a small, but quick kiss. When it was over, they both pulled away, but their eyes stayed locked on to one another.

"Use some tongue." Maureen taunted.

Right after the comment was made; Mark and Joanne leaned in again, this time taking the kiss up a notch, using Maureen's suggestion. At that moment, all negative thought's about Maureen and Mimi being together, where thrown from their minds. The two were to busy enjoying each other, to care anymore. It was like the cupid struck them with an arrow. They didn't know why, but being there with each other, felt right.

"Okay…" Collins said. "We get it, you're the new couple…come up for air now!"

"Whew…" Joanne breathed once she finally pulled away, a content smile playing on her lips. "That was good…"

Maureen clapped. "Wow Joanne…I always thought you were a hardcore lesbian…who would have thought Mark could turn someone straight."

Mark smiled, and wrapped an arm around Joanne. "Want to head back to the loft…maybe discuss some things?"

"Yeah sure." Joanne nodded, and the two quickly left the restaurant in a hurry, with out evening saying goodbye to the other three.

"They're so going to do it." Collins chuckled with a grin. "Good for Mark though, he hasn't gotten laid in a while."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah I'm happy for them, Joanne needed to move on and Mark…well he just really needed a girlfriend."

"Weird…" Maureen said. "I thought for sure Mark was gay. It's weird how a lesbian and a gay man ended up together."

"Mark isn't gay." Mimi giggled while placing a small kiss on Maureen's cheek.

"You never know anymore these days…" Maureen shrugged. "I mean, I thought you were the queen of all straight women, and now look at who you're dating…me!"

"Well…" Mimi began as she repositioned herself, so she was straddling Maureen.

"You're the only woman I want to date…so you should feel special."

"I do…" Maureen said while she leaned up and placed her lips over Mimi's.

Collins sighed with a small smirk. "Are you two going to make out all night?"

"You can join us if you'd like." Maureen said with a twinkle in her eye.

Collins chuckled. "It's okay I'm not into lesbians, I am into beer though, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make my way up to the bar."

"Okay…" Maureen said, and then felt her head being forced upwards, so she was looking up at Mimi.

"You're just going to break our kiss like that?" Mimi teased. "We were almost in the groping stage."

"Sorry." Maureen smirked, and once again brought her lips up to meet Mimi's, while one hand laid happily on Mimi's ass and the other one skillfully slid up her shirt.

Mimi smiled into the kiss, she was finally truly happy again. She still thought about and missed Roger, but she had Maureen to take care of those thoughts, and she didn't want anyone else but her.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So I would like to thank ****wicked4rent****, because that's where the Mark/Joanne idea came from. I wasn't going to do it, because I hate Mark/Joanne as a couple...but I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted Joanne to have someone...and Mark is a pretty cool guy...so thanks again wicked4rent! ;D**

**Also I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed the story! **


End file.
